


What Would Chihiro Do

by anewtinystory



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, a bit of brotherly (sort of) mayukuro, a little bit of smut on the side, mayuaka nijiaka kuroaka nothing romantic but i love when everyone thinks akashi is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is dating Kuroko, whose two brothers are very protective of him.</p>
<p>[Based on a Tumblr anon's prompt:<br/>Nijimura and Mayuzumi are Kuroko's brothers; while Nijimura approves of Akashi, Mayuzumi feels the opposite]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Chihiro Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write Nijimura, I hope it's not too out of character. The Nijibae in my mind isn't that grumpy senpai who hates on Miragens/Akashi, but more of the wise and understanding captain (fortunately this agrees with the prompt). 
> 
> Thank you @exhaustion for checking this for me.   
> Please pity Chihiro.

> **T** he Kuroko family had always been a mystery to their neighbours. Supposedly, three young men lived in that ordinary terrace house. Nobody ever saw any real adults who acted as their parents. Some said they’re all adopted by a rich lady who currently lived in the States. Some said the lady was murdered by the boys, not long after she took them in. Some said they’re actually only one person, and the two younger siblings were actually shadows.
> 
> When the oldest brother, Shuzo, went to study abroad, people thought the house would be empty. However, despite never actually seeing anyone coming out of there, the locals revealed that weird noises, lights, and movements could be detected from the house…

“Kuroko, isn’t this your house?” Akashi Seijuurou finished reading the online article and showed it to the guy lounging on his lap.

Kuroko nodded to the picture of his home sweet home. “What website is this, and why is my house featured in it?”

“Trip Advisor,” Akashi suppressed a laugh.

The low presence of Kuroko Tetsuya and his brother Chihiro had somehow spawned an urban legend in their prefecture. Shuzo would be proud to learn that his younger siblings basically contributed to the local economy - by making their house a tourism spot for occult lovers.

* * *

 

Kuroko ran his tongue across Akashi’s abs, circling the bellybutton, giving his boyfriend a slight shudder.

Boyfriend.

Kuroko still couldn’t believe that he’s finally in a relationship with his childhood idol. Okay, that might be exaggerating it, but he did idolised Akashi since middle school. His basketball captain. Very strict in training but also very caring. Intelligent. Wise. Hot. Smoking hot.

Kuroko was one of the few people who were close enough to Akashi. Finding out that Akashi had two personalities did not falter Kuroko’s affection. Both Akashi cared about his friends anyway, and “Akashi-kun is still Akashi-kun,” according to the blue haired boy. Nothing’s changed. Kuroko loved him all the same.

Akashi moved to Kyoto after graduating from Teiko and Kuroko thought that it would be the end. Last year, however, it all went better because they attended the same university!

‘And now I’m sucking him off!’ thought Kuroko. ‘I wish I could tell my 14-year-old self that it does get better!’

* * *

 

Kuroko’s eldest brother, Shuzo, went to a university in the US. But next week he’s coming back to Japan for holiday. Chihiro, the second brother, was already excited. Even though these people didn’t have any blood ties, they were pretty close and looked out for each other.

Shuzo joined the Kuroko family around the time Kuroko entered middle school, while Chihiro came three years after. Thus, they all went to different schools. This meant none of them actually knew Akashi Seijuurou up close and personal, apart from occasional mentions by their beloved little brother. 

They loved their Tetsuya. Shuzo and Chihiro were nice people, the type who would go out of their way to help those in need. Once, Shuzo abandoned his ticket to a karate match he had looked forward to for months, just because he ran into a lost little girl on the way. Instead of leaving the five-year-old at the Lost & Found, he accompanied her and cheered her up until her parents arrived.

Chihiro was the same. The old man who lived across the street never knew that their milkman had stopped delivering to that area years ago. It was Chihiro who always provided the dairy goodness for him. When Reo, Chihiro’s friend, found out about this, he shrieked, “Milkman? What year is it??”

Nonetheless, these angels turned into demons if you messed with Kuroko Tetsuya. Some bullies were beaten up good when they did. Nobody could ever harm their precious Tetsuya. Lay a single hand on their sacred Tetsuya and you’re gone. **Do not touch Kuroko Tetsuya.**

* * *

 

Akashi rubbed his crotch against Kuroko’s back, causing it to arch in arousal. Pinkish lips curved a smirk before they indulged in Kuroko’s earlobe.

“A-ah, Aka-shi…kun…” Leaning his arms on the kitchen counter, Kuroko pleaded between moans, “Hurry…”

“Hurry what, Kuroko?” Akashi hummed mischievously. He teased but his fingers were already inside Kuroko, preparing him for the next move. He timed it perfectly so that the moment his lover begged for it, his entrance would elicit the least pain and the most pleasure.

_Akashi Seijuurou is a sex god,_ Kuroko concluded.

And of course he’d used his emperor eye. Seeing that Kuroko was in the brink of orgasm, he stopped his thrusts and pulled out. Before Kuroko could sing ‘put that thing back where it came from or so help me’, Akashi’s left eye changed shade.

“Let’s move to a more comfortable place… Tetsuya,” Akashi bridal carried his boyfriend to the bedroom, where he continued to fuck him senseless.

Kuroko Tetsuya had never been happier.

* * *

 

Lust was not all there was for Kuroko. Akashi showered him with the amount of love and attention that would have been too much, if only Kuroko hadn’t been a greedy man. To be fair, he had thirsted for Akashi’s affection since he was a phantom sixth man.

Kuroko liked to keep his private matters private, so he didn’t go around and broadcast the good news when he got into a relationship. Akashi let Kuroko do whatever he wanted, but he wasn’t the one to sit back when somebody attempted to matchmake his boyfriend with another person.

“I’ll just tell Shuzo nii-san that I’m not interested in his friend,” Kuroko reckoned this would brush it off.

“That is not the point, Kuroko. Why don’t you tell your brothers that you’re dating me, and things like this won’t happen again in the future,” Akashi tried not to sound too demanding. “Or are you ashamed of me?”

Kuroko thought that it should be raining diamonds on Earth before he’s ashamed of dating Akashi Seijuurou. But imagining the three most important men in his life sitting in one room was like picturing a dragon, a phoenix, and a snow queen fighting for a mountain land.

“It’s not you, it’s my brothers,” Kuroko admitted. “They can be quite… difficult sometimes.”

“Tetsuya, I want people to know that you are mine.”

Kuroko blushed and texted his brothers to free their time at some point this weekend; there’s someone he’d like them to meet.

* * *

 

The assigned date was Saturday morning. But at Friday evening, Kuroko and Akashi bumped into Shuzo and his friends at the cinema. It turned out they had just finished watching the same movie but missed each other at the entrance.

Shuzo was about to go home when Akashi invited him to his apartment, along with Kuroko of course.

“I don’t think this is the first time we met?” Shuzo looked at Akashi, racking up his brain for past memories.

“I met Onii-san once before, when Kuroko and I were in middle school,” Akashi confirmed politely.

“Oh I remember! You’re the basketball captain who brought Tetsuya home when he was injured! Good man!” Shuzo formed a really wide smile, patting Akashi on the back.

“Akashi-kun was always overprotective,” Kuroko added. “I only sprained my hand, there’s no need to walk me home.” Even when he said so, Kuroko almost couldn’t contain his elated feeling. We all know he loved his former captain’s attention more than he loved vanilla cake.

“Kuroko liked to wander around, it’s impossible not to worry,” Akashi sighed.

“You get that right, kiddo,” Shuzo laughed. He decided that he quite fancied this Akashi lad. The redhead was pretty intuitive and dependable. Most importantly, he seemed like he understood and took care of Tetsuya well.

* * *

 

If you think our AkaKuro pair is the purest of all cinnamon rolls, I have news for you. They didn’t just coincidentally meet Shuzo nii-san at the cinema. Everything was carefully thought out. Kuroko knew his brother would hang out with his mates that day; he had also investigated which movie they’d watch, including its showing time.

They had planned to lure Shuzo into Akashi’s lair, where they would feed him his favourite fried rice and entertain him with his favourite table tennis game, thus winning his heart.

So that the next day when Akashi visited the house of Kuroko, Shuzo would be on their side. Chihiro wouldn’t know what hit him.

This AkaKuro was just about the most scheming couple in the entire franchise.

* * *

 

When Kuroko and his eldest brother reached home that night, they were welcomed by a grumpy looking Chihiro outside the front door.

“I forgot my keys,” Chihiro rubbed his hands to produce some warmth, “Where the hell have you guys been, I’ve waited for hours.”

“Oops… Why didn’t you call us?” Shuzo asked while opening the door.

“My phone battery died.” Chihiro’s voice was so pitiful that Kuroko tiptoed and patted the sad man’s head.

“Sorry, Chi-chan,” Kuroko placed his warm palms on each side of Chihiro’s cold cheeks. “I’m going to make you some hot chocolate.”

This cute gesture already melted all the ice in Chihiro’s body, so he decided to be merciful and not throw a tantrum. He’s still going to post this incident on his blog though.

“Where were you guys anyway?” 

Kuroko let Shuzo answer this. “We’re at Akashi’s place. It was fun.”

_Akashi?_

_Fun?_

_When I was locked out there blown by freezing December wind?_

_That Akashi?_

_Hell no!!_

* * *

 

Chihiro did not have fond memories of Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. _Akashi-kun_ , as he always heard from his precious Tetsuya.

Chihiro remembered the times when Tetsuya was in high school. The boy did have some good friends, and Chihiro was always there to make sure Tetsuya had everything he needed, that Tetsuya was content. However, there were times when the blue haired angel showed such a sad expression, as though hiding an excruciating pain. 

There were times that over the wall separating their bedrooms, Chihiro could hear harrowing sobs in between silent cries…

Akashi Seijuurou was the reason behind Tetsuya’s heartbreak.

Chihiro never met this fucker before, but he already loathed him. If there was one person who’s not allowed to be near Tetsuya, it’s Akashi Seijuurou. Chihiro didn’t trust him. Anyone who caused Tetsuya pain should be eliminated from his life.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Came the fated day. 

Akashi arrived with a bouquet of flowers, looking stunning in a pair of striped pants that matched his grey waistcoat. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows, getting rid of the formalities while also highlighting that he had nice arms.

Kuroko kept his slightly blushed cheeks for a full hour before he could adapt to this handsomeness. No matter how many years he had known Akashi, he could never get used to how attractive that man was.

“You didn’t need to dress up for today, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko busied himself with placing the flowers in a vase, unable to look at his own lover directly. Akashi was gorgeous without even trying, but when he _did_ try, the result was simply blinding.

“I want to look decent when I meet your family, Tetsuya,” Akashi smiled and blinked his golden eye.

“You… look better than decent.” Kuroko fixed his eyes on the floor when he said this. Shy.

Akashi tittered at the adorable reaction and landed a peck on Kuroko’s lips. “I have to keep up with your cuteness, don’t I?”

They were about to continue this display of affection if not for the approaching footsteps.

“Chihiro, Akashi is here!” Shuzo called as he walked into the living room. He then greeted the guest excitedly, “Hey buddy, how’s it going?”

Akashi received Shuzo’s fist bump gesture followed with a fake explosion - apparently it’s something he picked up from fellow overseas students in the US. Young master Seijuurou had never in his life did that kind of funky fist bump before, but he managed to enact the exact movements anyway. What else did you have Emperor Eye for.

Kuroko was pleased to see how well his big brother and his boyfriend got along.

Meanwhile Chihiro…

Chihiro left his room and headed to where everyone was, muttering to himself, _‘Alright it’s time to exterminate. Let’s see what this Akashi brat looks like.’_

He arrived at the scene when Akashi was helping Kuroko reach a book on the high shelf. This red haired man’s full body feature triggered the Squidward in Chihiro’s head, exclaiming, _'Oh no, he’s hot!'_

* * *

 

Things were not looking good for Chihiro, but he’s not given up yet. This was for Tetsuya’s wellbeing, so he’d do anything. He’d strive.

Chihiro had a plan. Outwardly bashing Akashi would just make him look petty in front of his brothers; and if there’s anything he learned from the internet, it’s not to fight hate with hate. So he devised a different method.

_Conditioning._

He’d create situations which would make Kuroko associate Akashi with something gross. When Shuzo offered to make lunch for them and went to the kitchen, Chihiro started his approach. 

He sat himself on the sofa between the couple in a smooth move, trying to look interested in his little brother’s boyfriend. “So, you’re in Tetsuya’s class, huh? That’s how you met?”

“No, actually we knew each other since—“ Akashi’s reply was interrupted by the enquirer himself.

“Oh yeah yeah, I remember, yeah,” Chihiro said lazily. They all knew that this guy couldn’t care less, but Akashi played along anyway. He didn’t want to mess up today, it would make Kuroko sad. So he kept his smile, no matter how creepy it looked. Anything for his Tetsuya.

Chihiro broke the awkward silence with his _let’s-get-gross_ plan. He had some tricks up his sleeves, courtesy of browsing cockblocking tips on youtube.

“You know, the other day I saw a naked man puked on the road just outside here, ha hah,” Chihiro faked a laugh, “and then a pigeon ate it.”

Akashi was still stuck with his scary smile but Kuroko did wince upon hearing the disgusting information. _Nice_ , Chihiro thought, _they started to get uncomfortable. Keep this up for a few months and both of them would subconsciously be sick of each other._

The three of them sat in silence again until Kuroko sneezed.

“Are you cold, Tetsuya?” Akashi sounded worried. “Come sit with me, I’ll warm you up.”

Before Chihiro could cockblock, Kuroko had already _vanishing-drive_ ’ _d_   himself next to Akashi. He sat on the edge of the sofa, while Akashi hugged around his shoulders after rubbing his hands up and down Kuroko’s arms, warming him up.

Chihiro feigned a long sneeze and a series of cough. “I… I’m cold too, mind if I join in?” Without Akashi’s permission, he wrapped himself around Akashi – reaching out to Kuroko in the process.

_‘Shit, this bastard smells quite good.’_ This thought appeared on its own when Chihiro rested his head on Akashi’s chest. He had chosen this position because he intended to make Akashi choke on his hair but it looked like he’s the one being attacked here.

“This… is quite weird,” Akashi finally commented, being cuddled from both sides by the two siblings who possessed the grip strength of an octopus.

“It can’t be help, since we’re cold,” Chihiro said matter-of-factly. Akashi struggled not to sass him: _Yes, it can. This is your house, go get some sweater or something._

“This position is not very comfortable.” Kuroko’s complaint effectively broke the formation.

Akashi saw an opportunity and he took it. “Tetsuya, do you want to sit on my lap instead? It will be comfortable,” he asked with a charming smile.

“Oh really!? Gasp! Let me try!” It wasn’t Tetsuya who answered. Chihiro leaped into Akashi and landed roughly on his lap. Make the optimum use of his coccyx bone, he did.

Akashi saw the crash coming, but he still wasn’t prepared for the other man’s whole weight, concentrated on Chihiro’s ass and tailbone, piercing his thighs. The redhead let out a small groan when he was hit.

“Ew, did you just make sex noises?” Chihiro put on a judging face. 

“Chi-chan, you are being rude.” Kuroko stood up and crossed his arms, staring lividly at Chihiro, who still had his arms clung around Akashi’s neck and was sitting on Akashi’s royal lap.

At the same time, Shuzo came into the room. He looked at Akashi, and then Kuroko, and then Chihiro, and back to Akashi. Bewildered, he asked, “Which one of my brothers are you dating again?”

“Not this one.” Akashi pushed the problematic brother away from his crotch.

* * *

 

“Chi-chan, you’re not allowed to be near Akashi-kun anymore,” Kuroko decided. Not often you see Tetsuya Kuroko taking a stern initiative; Akashi could swear his backside twitched a little due to excitement.

“Tecchan…” Chihiro started to whine; he liked to use this cute nickname to address Kuroko whenever he wanted to melt Kuroko’s heart. It used to work every time. Until now, probably.

“What happened?” Shuzo questioned with a puzzled look. Kuroko sat Akashi on the dining table between himself and Shuzo, away from the other male.

“Chi-chan is acting strange.”

“That’s how I left him when I went to America.”

Akashi grinned at this reply; and this was noticed by Shuzo, who then offered him a brofist for laughing at his joke. They quietly giggled in harmony.

Chihiro’s blood boiled at the sight of Akashi winning every last one of his siblings.

The lunch went on with a- _an unusual_ atmosphere. As though he could channel all his hatred into a deadly beam, Chihiro ate his meal without breaking eye contact with Akashi. The guest, unsurprisingly, took this as a challenge. We all know an Akashi would never cower from a challenge. He stared back with the same –if not higher- amount of intensity.

“Hey,” Shuzo assessed the situation confusedly, “Is this how you people dine nowadays in Japan? I’ve sure missed a lot during my absence here.”

“Both of you, please stop. You’re scaring Shuzo nii-san.” Kuroko let out a tired sigh. “And Chi-chan, your soup is spilling everywhere. Please look at your food when you eat.”

Chihiro peeked at the mess around his bowl, and then shot a glance at Akashi’s side of the table. _‘Dammit, it’s flawlessly clean there. How did this fucker do it!?’_ Chihiro cursed some more under his breath and sent a vibe of _‘This isn’t over!’_ across the table to his sworn enemy.

* * *

 

“Okay boys, tell me honestly, what is happening here?” Shuzo sat them down orderly on the very same couch they all fell into just a minute ago.

This was what happened:

After lunch, when they’re moving to the living room, Chihiro thought of pranking Akashi. He planned to make that all-kinds-of-perfect guy trip to the floor, just to make him look uncool. 

Thus, using his low presence, Chihiro attempted to sneak up behind Akashi and nudge the back of his knee. But this was _Akashi Seijuurou_ he’s facing, which meant all his future movements had probably been exposed before the red and golden eyes.

Right before Chihiro could touch Akashi’s leg, the later turned around and prepared to ankle break him. Kuroko witnessed all this development and to prevent more hostility, he swooped in between Chihiro and Akashi.

Realising that Kuroko was the one in front of him, Akashi immediately halted his progress. However, Chihiro was under the impression that Akashi would do something dangerous. Out of reflex, the grey-haired man pulled Kuroko away from Akashi. As a result, Kuroko lost his balance; Akashi tried to catch him; Chihiro panicked; Chihiro pushed Akashi away; Kuroko grabbed into Akashi’s sleeve; Chihiro held on to Kuroko’s shirt; they all tumbled down thankfully onto the bouncy couch.

Nobody was hurt, but somehow Akashi was sandwiched between Kuroko and Chihiro. What a time to be alive.

“I can explain,” Kuroko told his oldest brother. “Or rather, Chi-chan should explain why he behaves like this today.”

“Tetsuya, I’m just trying to protect you from this brat!” Chihiro cut to the chase. He knew it’s useless to make excuses when Kuroko was in a foul mood.

“Aren’t you overreacting, Chihiro?” Shuzo shared his thoughts. “Akashi is a good person. He’s pretty cool.”

“WHAT? Didn’t you see he tried to hurt Tetsuya just now?!”

“He didn’t,” Kuroko responded sharply.

“I would never even think of hurting Tetsuya,” Akashi’s voice was dangerously low.

“It seems like a misunderstanding. You need to chill, Chihiro,” Shuzo patted him on the shoulder.

Wow. Three against one. RIP in pieces Chihiro.

“Alright,” Chihiro was aware of his disadvantaged position. “I’ll admit I acted a little… overboard today. But seriously, Tetsuya, why are you with him? Are you sure you’ve thought this through?”

“I don’t understand… Chi-chan, why do you hate Akashi-kun so much?”

“I’m the one who doesn’t understand. Why do you _love_ him so much? Clearly he’s… he…” Chihiro’s voice faltered. He didn’t want to expose the fact that Tetsuya was miserable when Akashi left him.

_Clearly he’s broken your heart._

And it pained Chihiro too, feeling the sadness on Tetsuya, who he probably loved more than anyone in the fandoms he’s in – and that’s saying a lot.

“Tetsuya...” Chihiro started to sound melancholic. “Remember when we were little and you used to say that you’d be my bride when we grew up… Where have that little Tetsuya gone…”

“I’m sorry but never had such a thing happened,” Kuroko remarked. “The first time we met, I was already in high school.”

“Chihiro, are you high?” Shuzo moved closer to sniff if there’s any remaining weed smell on Chihiro.

Akashi was still digesting the mess that was the Kuroko family. _‘What have I married into?’_ was probably what’s in his mind.

“The bottom line is,” Chihiro eyed Akashi, “I don’t trust this guy. He seems like trouble.”

Akashi wouldn’t just stand and watch himself being attacked. Some people needed to know their place. “Shall I remind you that I’ve been beside Tetsuya even before you came along,” the redhead stated.

“Oh really? You’ve been beside him? You sure was very much beside him all the way from Kyoto!” Chihiro replied sarcastically, losing his patience. “I’m not gonna let you make Tetsuya cry ever again. I’d do anything to protect him even if Tetsuya would end up hating me. I’ll literally block your cock if I have to!”

That last line effectively killed all the seriousness and angst in Chihiro’s speech. The other three wrinkled their brows and sent Chihiro a nauseated look.

“Please do not go anywhere near my cock,” Akashi finally responded.

“You know what I meant!” Chihiro exclaimed with slightly flustered cheeks. In-real-life conversations weren’t his best forte.

“When did Tetsuya cry?” Shuzo asked in a low voice.

“That is just a misunderstanding,” Kuroko quickly took control before his Akashi-kun was blamed for things he didn’t do.

“Tetsuya… You don’t have to defend me,” Akashi smiled at his precious angel. “I did leave you for the three years of high school and it’s one of the decisions I regret taking.”

Chihiro turned to Shuzo and Kuroko with a look that said, _‘See? He admitted it! Once a leaver always a leaver!’_

“Akashi-kun, if you say that again, I will get angry.” Kuroko dilated his big blue eyes. He next revealed the unknown truth to his family, “I was the one who told Akashi-kun to attend the school in Kyoto.”

* * *

 

So Kuroko explained how several years ago, Akashi received a scholarship from Rakuzan High School. He almost rejected it because Kuroko didn’t pass the entrance exam. But Kuroko insisted that he went; not only because of Akashi’s father’s expectation, but also you couldn’t just ignore an offer from one of the best schools in Japan.

“I didn’t want to distract Akashi-kun, so I kept a distance during those years,” Kuroko summed up his actions.

“You were mean, Tetsuya,” Akashi sighed, but teasefully, “I really thought you hated me.”

“It doesn’t matter now, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko smiled and Akashi responded in the same way, as though both of them telepathically conversed, _‘We are together now.”_

Chihiro turned to Shuzo, “Are you not disgusted by this public display of affection?”

“Chihiro, they’re literally only smiling at each other.”

“Yeah but in a gross way…”

“All couples are like that, Chihiro. Don’t you read a lot of shoujo manga? Or light novella or whatever it’s called.”

“Must you kinkshame me in my own house.”

Kuroko interrupted the nonsense. “Excuse me. Now that everything is clear, Chi-chan, I think you owe Akashi-kun an apology.”

Something you need to know about Chihiro is, despite acting like a salty middle-aged otaku, Chihiro was actually a fair and big-hearted person. Sort of.

Purposedly rolling his eyes for everyone to see – so they wouldn’t think that he’s doing this willingly - which he totally was, Chihiro approached Akashi and said, “I apologise for what I did. But don’t get all high and mighty on me. This doesn’t mean I’m sorry or anything!”

“You should look up what apology means,” Akashi finally got to sass him; he’d been holding back since forever. “But I accept it. For Tetsuya.” 

“See? Akashi is much more mature than you, Chihiro!” Shuzo threw an arm around Akashi’s shoulders, giving him a shake as though showing off how proud he was of this elegant man.

Chihiro looked like he wanted to cry real tears. How did this brat come into his life and swoop all the love from his family members? He knew they all prioritised Tetsuya anyway, but to think that now this strawberry-head would be Shuzo’s second favourite…

Kuroko could more or less predict what’s going on in Chihiro’s mind. Heart tickled with sympathy, he went to pat his brother’s back affectionately. “Chi-chan, you know I still love you.” 

Letting out a little sob, Chihiro turned to the apple of his eye, “Tecchan… Will you still be my bride?”

“No.”

* * *

 

Kuroko rested his head on his lover’s chest, relishing their rhythmical breathing and the other’s heartbeat. It’s peaceful.

“What do you think of my family, Akashi-kun?”

“Tetsuya, I know I have issues. But your grey-haired brother is insane.”

Kuroko laughed. “Do you like Shuzo nii-san?”

“Yes. Somehow he feels close to a parental figure.”

“I understand,” Kuroko beamed happily. “I still hope you and Chi-chan will get along someday.”

“Ask the other _me_ to do it. I don’t know if I have the patience.”

Kuroko laughed again, “I think you did well. Also, Akashi-kun, it’s unfair to delegate all the things you can’t be bothered with to your other self.”

“He does it to me all the time.”

“Then... are you going to delegate... this?” Kuroko got up and placed a soft kiss on Akashi’s lips. His proud boyfriend had been a very good Akashi today, and this called for a reward.

Of course, Akashi Seijuurou was aware of it.

“I believe I have earned this, Tetsuya.” He cupped the back of his lover’s head, playing with the light blue strands. It didn’t take long until both of them were lost in breathless moans.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but it turned out the longest fic I've ever written lol. I love the setting though. Thank you Anon who requested this!
> 
> When I planned the plot, it's like: AkaKuro + Nijimura versus Mayuzumi? RIP MAYUYU. I felt so sorry for him so I tried to gain the readers heart for him. Uh sorry Chihiro if I failed. Nobody likes a cockblock.
> 
> I have a soft spot for MayuKuro <3  
> I'm also all for Bokushi being buddies with Nijimommy.


End file.
